This is an investigational program project aimed at a better understanding of important biological, biochemical and pharmacological factors influencing the growth of selected human solid tumors and their management by chemotherapy. The research program will focus on the cytokinetics of human solid tumors of the female genital tract, skin (melanoma) head and neck and lung. Cytokinetics will be analyzed in relation to designing chemotherapy programs with cell cycle specific and cell cycle non-specific drugs for clinical use in patients. Animal studies with athymic nude mice heterogeneously transplanted with these human tumors will be investigated in parallel for cytokinetics and chemotherapy models. Specific studies will be performed regarding the pharmacologic effects of cytotoxic drugs on cytokinetics and drug-directed biochemical pathways in these human tumors in vivo and in vitro. Cell sorting and flow microfluorimetry techniques will be used in parallel with classical radioautography in the study of kinetics of patient tumors both in the patient and in the athymic mouse. Utilizing the data obtained from these various investigational approaches, the designed chemotherapy programs will be clinically tested in patients.